


I'll be Good

by Diddle_Riddle



Series: Scars to your Beautiful [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon Temporary Memory Loss, Evolution, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: The functioning itself remained the same.And in this life, in this business so especially in this town, one rule always survived and stayed efficient no matter what: the show must go on.





	I'll be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
I know, it's been a month since last part while the others were published rather rapidly. But I have been busy, so I struggled a bit to get back in this story's ambiance.  
This last piece is very different from the previous ones, and the title "I'll be good" is from the song by Jaymes Young, because:  
1) it's a beautiful song;  
2) it's THE song for a reformed villain getting used to his new life.  
.  
Here is probably the best place to say it, so...: A HUGE thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments! Knowing your thoughts is what gives all its sense to a fanfiction, so thank you for your support! <3  
And in the end I must say I am... more than satisfied with the way this series turned out. :)  
So... here comes last part. It can be seen more as a bonus rather than an actual episode of the series, since it's more of a conclusion.  
Enjoy! <3

As time passes by, a situation evolves for better or for worse. People learn from their mistakes... or they make new ones. Children turn into teens then into adults, what doesn't mean they gain in maturity. The garden grows, the plants become autonomous when digging deeper and deeper underground. An establishment, concerning a school, a prison, a company, an asylum or else may work the same, with identical rules and same ways to behave among the corridors, showing similarily occupied persons. Only change the faces and names walking there as the place sees new generations striding, considering, talking, fighting, dreaming sometimes, in its locations. Living.

When one considers changes due to age, they think in matter of decades, and see time as a line or a highway taken by everyone. An universal road what causes the same irremediable effects to everything and everyone.

This definition may seem valid across the world, and although time does work 'the same' in Gotham City too, the _notion_ itself, for this one like regarding many others, comes with far different significations. Gotham always had her special way to perceive life, joy, madness and death; so her analysis of time was no exception to this rule.

Where in some towns, it would take ten years to see major changes, those regularly happen in less than one year here. Time in Gotham possesses this... unique characteristic, as many describe it, not to be linear.

Or, as others put it trivially: just as for everyone and everything else in town, time in Gotham is _crazy_ and does whatever it wants without asking for authorizations to take its own decisions.

This was an aspect that could be justified by many examples occuring repeatedly over the years. People who died yet came back, breaking the natural order imposed by time and death. Mutations, powers, higher resistance to pain, having visions or even travelling for some among past, future and alternative universes.

Gotham was the meeting point of many forms of life who didn't obey to the same laws as the others regarding time.

This was a well-known fact and one of the main characteristics what forged the town's reputation across the years and through the distance.

Right now, Edward Nygma had the sensation centuries passed in less than two years.

What was... a bit disturbing.

As he found out, there was worse fate than waking up from one year in a coma with zero memories of who you are. There is _waking up from one year in a coma with zero memories of who you are_ AND find out: you have a little sister who has been gruesomely murdered by a maniac, Scarecrow for ex-boyfriend whom was currently, as his 'friends' said, "back at acting the most deadly he had ever been". Oh and, let's specify those 'friends' are Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Plus Batman who visited and told him he used to be a super-villain for years but reformed and had an accident during one of his investigations when he became a private detective working on his side.

And then there was another tall and intimidating guy, this one wearing a red helmet, who entered his hospital room to say they were best buddies too. Edward didn't remember anyone, but seeing those people he concluded the man he used to be had... weird choices in matter of friends. To say the least.

Because an aggressive human-plant, a seductive cat-lady, a spooky bat-guy and a red-hooded psycho carrying guns just _couldn't be_ the kind of company usually enjoyed by someone normal.

He also had a visit from Batgirl and Two-Face. Ed failed to decipher which one looked the scariest but despite their frightening mask and general aspect, they both acted surprisingly friendly.

Well, well. Very well.

He must have been _one Hell_ of a strange fellow.

If all those informations / behaviors / everything happening around him had been VERY confusing and almost drove him mad at first, he progressively realized he could manage. The powerful medicine he took daily had an effect akin to drugs to calm the anxiety, but this excepted... he was making fast progresses, everyone said so.

This state of him just getting used to life again and trying to collect memories lasted a bit under a year after he woke up from his coma.

Gotham didn't wait for him to be fully back to change again however, and a lot of things... happened. For example, Batman got a Robin. And this Robin arrived one evening in Ed's apartment (he moved from the hospital to what apparently used to be his flat a few months after his awakening), and told him they knew each other. That they even used to be a... sort of team. Thus Eddie added to the list of his odd friends a demonic-like bird sidekick of the Bat.

Memory is a strange thing.

And brain an even stranger one, so even more in Edward Nygma's case. He was a genius, or at least that's what everyone told him. "What kind of genius doesn't get a building is about to blow and got hurt to the point he ends up in a coma only to wake up amnesic one year later?!", he had asked in response, frustrated and angry at himself. Batman who was with him at this moment simply answered that "everyone makes mistakes. Even the very best."

The current situation: in search of his memories to feel complete again, was _scary_. But he had support, persons he could rely on. He was not alone in this.

Although the weirdest people ever, his 'friends' were... well. _Friends_. As far as Edward could tell, he was convinced that caring, watching over him and visiting daily both to keep him company and try to help him remember who he is, is what only good friends do.

Very good friends.

(())

"You understand, it has been a very hard choice for me to make.", the taller redhead explained dramatically. "I had a career as a feared and respected villain here."

"... You are Music Meister.", Eddie pointed out, narrowing his light green eyes in a suspicious manner. "I watched almost every video footages of arrestations and rogues-related stuff. And I found bunch of other evidences in my phone, among the ones pictures I sent to the others villains of _selfies _you and I took together with 'Stephanie'. You are nothing akin to a 'feared villain'."

The other looked truly defeated and huffed like an offended peacock.

Even amnesic, Edward remained a detective before anything else. So to remember, with the valuable help of his friends, he led... investigations. About himself, about the other persons in his life.

All with the aim to remember everything.

Be that as it may, when finding out a few things which happened, a part of him felt _grateful_ he didn't remember the persons concerned.

He didn't cry when he learned he had been in love with a man for many years only for their relationship to end the worst possible way, and without anything looking like closure between them. He didn't mourn the loss of the seventeen years old girl who was like his little sister, whom died tortured at the hands of a monster. A monster who was still _alive_ despite what he has done.

He shed no tears when discovering this.

He had _no right to_, not as long as he doesn't remember.

He has no right to mourn a loss he had no memories of, it would be disrespect towards both this Stephanie Brown and the Edward Nygma who loved her as his child. He couldn't steal the grief from him as long as he was not back at _being_ 'him'.

This could seem confusing, yet it was one of the rare things appearing 'clear' in Edward's head. It allowed him to determine priorities: first investigating, getting used to life and trying both to adapt and to remember, by collecting piece after piece of this giant puzzle, to fulfill the web of memories forming who he is. Then, and _only then_ when he will properly remember, could he cry, mourn the loss and honor this girl's memory. Perhaps then he'll also try to clear things with his ex lover. Among other objectives.

"This is only the emerged part of the iceberg.", Mich defended, bringing Ed back to the present.

The others informed him that those existed among his customs already, they were no aftermaths of the coma but simply habits of his. He... spaced out from time to time, lost in thoughts before he recalled his surroundings. Those absences lasted a few minutes at most before, and they were not frequent. Albeit now since his awakening they occurred much more often, always from what the others told him, and lasted for more extended periods of time.

It was not an actual problem, though.

His friends were used to it, and they never lost patience with him. On the contrary, they were all so devoted and caring it... gave Edward the urge to _cry_. Even if he was not sure why.

"Hey there, fellows."

Having people entering by his window to say hi and spend time in his flat was an habit shared by basically all his relations, so he was not surprised at this point.

"Red Hood.", he greeted the new comer in costume, then lost no time to keep him abreast of the news: "Mich was telling me how hard it has been for him to reform and left his criminal past behind."

His mask obscured his facial expression, but under it Jason arched an eyebrow.

"This guy has never even been considered a C-list villain.", he mocked, openly dismissive. "And he tries ta make ya think his 'reform' has been difficult? Don't buy d'at, Eddie. He finished the procedure in _two days_. Maybe one day and a half, and the reason he stayed longer is 'cause he probably got lost somewhere when leavin' Arkham."

"Eh!", Mich protested. "This is insulting!"

"It is not.", Jason jeered. "It's just _truthful_."

Music Meister tried to protest some more, but Red Hood went back at having recourse to his still and severe expression, so it soon became too intimidating for the other who prudently stopped arguing with him.

"Well... All of this to say.", the musician concluded, his tone reflecting his bruised pride. "I am no longer a villain."

"Ya never were a villain to begin with.", Jason jested again, and this time Mich vehemently retorted:

"I set traps for Batman! I have been arrested by him and sent to Arkham! Repeatedly! Therefore by this town's standards: I _am_ a villain."

Jason huffed in a condescending manner, but didn't object. Since indeed, those criteria constituted the main definition of what makes a rogue in Gotham City.

Red Hood spent the evening at Edward's place, as it happened very often, and he took off his mask when Mich left.

Ed much preferred talking to a... proper face. He felt uncomfortable around Batman and Batgirl (although she only came by once in a while) because of the aspect of their cowl. It was weird with Robin too, due to those white eyes of his staring at him; and when Selina came along, he much preferred when she took off her cat hood. It was easier to talk to someone when seeing their face and eyes, instead of meeting only their 'character self' as Eddie called it.

"I might have blown up one warehouse or two, today. To teach those dealers a lesson.", Jason announced proudly, them he slumped on the couch and put his feet on the low table.

"Should I... congratulate you?"

"Well of course."

Edward smiled.

This man had strange practices, but Ed understood rapidly why they were friends. Although unusual and very provocative in everything he did and said, Red Hood also had his... endearing side.

And he was a true friend.

As it happened quite often too, Eddie fell asleep on the couch tonight, leaning against Jason's shoulder. His medicine was supposed to help him go back at being in control of his movements and reactions. But meds or not, the former Riddler remained _tired_, easily exhausted. Much more than a twenty nine years old man in normal physical health should be. For this like for the rest nevertheless, it will adjust and his metabolism like his memories will get back to normal.

In the mean time, the persons who wanted what's best for him were numerous and dedicated enough to look out for him and support him as much as they could.

Jason smiled to himself, eying the ginger with fondness. Edward had always looked younger than his age. He was moreover the _youngest_ among the main villains, and belonged to the Robins' generation rather than Batman and his rogues'.

It was just normal in the end, that everyone cared for him as the child he always acted as. The kid Rogues Gallery members like Batman will forever see in him.

At present time, asleep and curled up like a cat, he looked like a teenager, or even like a child there again. In fact, as Jay saw it Eddie looked younger than him while he was seven years older.

This was somehow... cute.

Jason relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy a quiet moment. He was in a trustful, calm atmosphere. Whenever Eddie was there, he could let go of the tension of the day. Wash away the stress, forget about the problems, the issues and the pain. None of those remained in his friend's company. When with him, he was simply... tranquil, feeling safe and at ease to rest in a sympathetic, safe ambiance.

__________________

"So you faked your death?"

"It's almost a common thing out there.", Stephanie answered, in a slightly less provocative manner than she used to in Edward's memory.

"The common thin' is ta die and ta come back.", Jason objected, looking with an undeniable interest the new comer whom everyone thought was dead, and who freshly returned from over one year and a half out of the game.

"In a way, that's what I did."

There, the cocky tone sounded more like what Edward remembered.

"After all, I _actually_ died. My heart stopped beating, and I've been reanimated."

They all shared a glance.

Steph stayed true to herself.

She was more than glad to _finally_ be back in town after her exile in Africa following and protecting old doctor Leslie Thompkins who faked her death and reanimated her. Plus she had been over the moon to find her brother awake. He still struggled a bit with some of his memories, but he almost recovered all of them by now. And she had been sincerely happy to meet Jason again, whom she frequented a few weeks when he was Robin. They didn't interact long during this era just before he died, but those moments she saw him when he came to her house or Eddie's hideouts when she was there with Edward always turned out to be joyous times.

Jason had been her friend when she was a child. Before Spoiler, before she entered the vigilante world.

So although it hadn't been for a long period, she was glad to see him again. And... he was Edward's dear friend too, so it felt just _right _to have him around.

"So what's the plan?", Jason asked later.

"I could return you the question.", she retorted. "You show up all badass wearing a mask and you become an anti-hero almost a villain who lives with Eddie."

"I don't 'live' with him, I..."

"He just comes by whenever he wants to, sleeps on the couch, leaves beers in my fridge for that he would always have some when he arrives and dirty clothes in my washer for me to take care of his laundry. Like I am his _mother_. Let's not forget as well, that he does his 'training sessions' in the living room as if it was a sport room or whatever. I hate that, but no matter how many times I repeat I don't like it, he never listens to me. I feel like I live with a rebellious teenager."

They couldn't suppress a laugh at this.

It felt very good, to be there, the three of them _laughing_. It felt... right, to be together again.

Like they finally found where they belonged.

"For now.", Edward decided then.

With those two disastrous teens, he suddenly appeared the only _adult in charge_ here, what was very unusal for him and his childish behaviors, in addition to the fact everyone treated him like a kid. Thus he declared with a new-found sense of responsibilities:

"The _plan_, is to get back in the game.", he announced. "Without looking or being taken for villains."

"That's a fine objective.", Stephanie validated with pride.

"And the other objective is to finally have ya remembering _everything_.", Jason completed, a protective sparkle shining in his blue eyes when looking at his Eddie.

"Sounds good.", Ed approved and Steph concluded with her traditional smug grin:

"I wanna join the team."

It could have ended in an objectively speaking _normal manner_ if she finished there, without causing a fight. Except that of course she couldn't stop herself and added:

"But I want to be the captain.", she winked.

And from then, a very predictable childish argument began when Jason fiercely opposed.

Edward would have intervened between them if he wasn't already laughing too much. Hence he rectified his previous thoughts: he wasn't living with _a_ rebellious teenager anymore, but with _two_ stubborn, conceited overdramatic children with a strong temper always in need of their dose of action.

That could work for him though.

He liked it here, and the company was delightful.

Being a smug bratty kid craving for attention and distraction himself, it was no wonder he got along so well with those two.

Birds of a feather flock together.

______________

"What happened to him?"

Dick lowered his gaze.

"I... I can't tell you, Eddie.", he half-apologized. "He sort of..."

"I'm going to figure out.", Ed insisted.

His tone was gentle yet serious.

"I may not be the Riddler anymore, I have my ways to learn what happens in the underworld, especially when it concerns Batman so directly.", the redhead went on. "Don't believe that an event as important what implied Bruce had to _give up the cape and cowl_ will remain unnoticed. The opposite: it's gonna be a tidal wave in Gotham City, on both sides. Don't get mistaken. You might wear his mask, the rogues will know. Maybe not the citizens and not the GCPD either; but the villains won't buy it."

Dick approved with a slow nod.

He didn't need Ed to tell him that, he was well aware of the issue and worried about it enough on his own already.

"There was... a fight.", the original Boy Wonder said cautiously as a result.

Edward will know no matter what, right?

Then better tell him the truth now rather than to have him find approximations and distort the reality when he'll repeat it to his friends. He simply won't go into _details_. Bruce will narrate precisely what happened to him if he wanted to, Dick won't do the job for him.

He was already doing more than he wished for him. Therefore he dithered:

"Bruce is in no physical condition to be Batman again for the time being."

He told the truth. Edward offerred him a supportive look in response. Still, something bothered him, so he inquired:

"And... he _asked_ you to keep Batman alive while he is away?"

"... No.", the first Robin answered truthfully there again.

His gaze turned more determined when he corrected:

"I _chose_ to take the mantle."

"... This is not the only reason.", Ed had no difficulty to evaluate when reading his expression. "You clearly haven't done that for Bruce. You never wanted to become like him, and even less to wear his title. So _why_ are you getting so involved while you don't even..."

And then, he realized. Of course, the answer why Dick suddenly let go of Nightwing, even for a limited period, was painfully _obvious_.

"Damian.", Edward voiced, and his eldest nodded immediately.

"Damian needs Batman.", he confirmed. "He is Robin. And he is Bruce's son."

"So are you.", Eddie reminded him delicately.

A sad smile appeared on the newly named Dark Knight's face.

"Yes. So am I.", he validated, not even bothering to erase the neat bitterness from his tone. "But there is a difference.", he pursued on the topic. "I am no longer Bruce's sidekick, it has been many years since I don't live with him anymore, I don't even live in his _city_. An eternity passed from the time we were a Dynamic Duo. And he never wanted me to take the mantle after him, no more than I wanted to. He never made me believe I could, and he never pretended he wanted me as his successor. But it's... too soon. For Cassandra. For Damian. Maybe for Jason even. It's between the three of them that Batman wants to hand over his title, and if he doesn't choose, he at least wants one of them to _take_ it. Selfish as he is, I don't think he'll share his opinion on who he prefers between his favorite children, he would more likely watch them tear each other apart for the inheritance. That would please him, this old jerk."

"He cares about you.", Edward reassured him before thinking about what he said.

Not to defend Bruce, only to... help Dick, he realized.

"Always have, always will.", the detective claimed in a protective tone. "That he gives you the impression he doesn't is irrelevant. You are one of the rare persons in this world he would do _anything_ for. And he'll never stop considering you his perfect son and one of his greatest prides."

Dick returned a small smile.

"Perhaps.", he conceded. "But he _doesn't want_ _me_ to become Batman after him. To take the mantle when he will be done once and for all. Because he deems I am not good or skilled enough, or both, to be Gotham's vigilante."

"Dick. _You_ don't _want _to be Gotham's vigilante.", Edward rectified patiently. "Bruce would have given you the cowl, the town, whatever you asked for; if you didn't choose to walk on your own path. You are right, you are not made to be Batman. You have been _trained_ and _raised _by Batman, and you followed your own road from then: you created your own persona, you became your own hero. Is that really a bad thing? To let Gotham to those who feel more attached to it than you do? I _don't think_ it is. Let them battle for the cowl when the day will come. This is not your fight."

The older one's gaze warmed nicely.

"Thanks Eddie."

They stayed silent a short moment.

"You prefer them over me too, though.", the acrobat couldn't help pointing out, but it was a playful remark rather than an accusative one. "Jason, Cass and Dami. You appreciate them way above me."

"I'm not gonna lie.", Edward recognized. "And I have my own... very _precise idea_ of who will be Batman. But as you know, this is far from being over, and I don't exclude the possibility a sixth Robin or another independent who will become Batgirl, or even a third category completely, will emerge in the list of Bruce's kids he cherishs enough to pass over to them his legacy."

They shared a smile.

"That suits him.", Dick approved.

"So.", Edward took back afterwards. "For now... you're Batman."

"As it seems. Wait..."

The acrobat lowered his voice and tried to keep a serious face when declaring in his best menacing intonation:

"I am the night. I am vengeance. I am the one who _knocks_. I'm Batman."

"... If you say it like that during a heist, all the villains are gonna die of laughter in front of you, and Damian will _attack_ you for making fun of his father's inheritance."

They laughed at this very truthful analysis.

"I'll get better.", Dick concluded eventually.

"I have no doubt about that."

They shared a peaceful glance.

Indeed, it didn't take long for Edward to learn what happened to the Bat, and the detail of his terrible confrontation with Bane. The required recovery in the Justice League's Watchtower will last months, years maybe.

But apparently, it would take more than being physically _broken_ for Bruce to step out of the game he dedicated his whole life to. He only declared he was in "needed convalescence" when Edward went to see him after he litteraly fought with the League (especially that grumpy green Martian, who turned out to be the most complicated to convince) to obtain an authorization to visit. And despite being in the worse state he ever experienced, Bruce assured he was not done with Batman.

"I'll just take a little rest.", the man lying in a bed full of complex technology told him.

He looked awfully tired and in a considerable amount of pain, but he stayed as obstinate as ever and more than determined to come back.

Dear old Bruce Wayne just could never let go, no matter what. In a way, it was comforting to attest how nothing changed on that end.

"Don't worry.", Eddie assured later this day a short visit has been granted to him. "Gotham is in safe hands."

They shared a smile.

"Keep an eye on my town, Edward.", he asked then. "I want to find it as clean as I left it when I come back."

Ed chuckled.

"Clean?", he quoted, amused. "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure it is just as bad to the bones, corrupted and the most deadly place in United States, perhaps in the world. It's not much work to keep Gotham City the way it is, big guy."

Edward didn't stay long during this visit, Bruce needed to rest and at some point Martian Manhunter appeared like a tall green vulture defending the chicks in his nest. He practically forced Eddie to walk out and leave by moving him physically.

But it has been more than enough.

Bruce was not dead or broken. He will come back, he simply needed a moment out for the time being.

Dick and Damian will form a perfect Dynamic Duo in the mean time, and Gotham City won't change much. Only new villains to add to the ranks of old ones, new vigilantes to take existing mantles or show up with new titles, new mob wars, new fights, new alliances, new enemies coming along with new allies. Both among the new ones choosing their fight and old ones changing sides.

But the functioning itself remained the same.

And in this life, in this business so especially in this town, one rule always survived and stayed efficient no matter what: the show must go on.

(())

"She gave it to me."

Stephanie looked... confused. It was not an usual or pleasant state for her. To feel lost and not knowing what to do because everyone was against her was one thing, she experimented the sensation more than once in her life.

But it was something else entirely, to feel _validated_. To have an approval coming from one of her dearest friends. This is who Cassandra remained for her despite the fact she let her down like the rest of the bats, the birds and everyone else when Batman fired her as Robin. Steph never held a resentment towards Cass in spite of Batgirl's blatant lack of faith in her capacities. Anyone would be angry, but Stephanie just couldn't bring herself to be mad at her. At Bruce, Barbara and the rest of the bats who were there at this moment? Sure, she could. They all treated her like dirt at a more or less violent level at some point. And although Cass did, in the end, the _same_: told her to quit and then abandoned her when Batman fired her, Steph just _knew_ she will never be angry at her. Because she stayed... her Cassie. 

And now...

Steph ran out of idea about how to behave. She simply... didn't know what to do. She felt at a loss.

"Stephie.", Edward assured gently, then put a hand on her own, which tightly gripped the fabric of the costume. "She wouldn't have given it to you if she judged you weren't able to take the mantle."

"... Cassandra didn't 'judge' anything.", she spat with more bitterness than intended. "The only reason she threw the title at my face is because she doesn't want to wear it anymore now that Bruce is gone."

The young adult took a breath, forcing herself to evacuate the rising anger. Then a small smile formed on her lips.

Her Cassie. Steph sincerely loved her, but she wasn't blind either, and she won't deny the truth to herself.

"There again, it's not about me.", she said in a weak, a bit too _teary_ voice. "Bruce gave me the Robin mantle to use me as a motivation for you to reform, a present for Cass because I am her friend and a bait to try to make Tim come back to him. And now... Cassandra gives me her Batgirl costume because she is mad at her father for letting her down or not trusting her enough, and because she wants him back."

Stephanie took another deep breath. She won't mourn over that fact. Yet it... hurt. None of the other Robins entered the game as Batman's sidekick because he had one or numerous hidden intentions and wanted no more than to _use them_. And when Cassandra became Batgirl, Barbara took the role of both a mother figure and a big sister to her, assisting her during cases and in the every day life alike with a real, complete and absolute devotion.

While as for her, Stephanie was the Robin Batman never cared about, and now the second Batgirl basically threw her uniform at her feet one night under the rain because of her personal business regarding the Bat. It was just as if Cass told her "it's ok Steph, take the mantle you deserve it" without even looking at her and not thinking one second she handed it over to her because she deemed she was _capable_ and worthy to wear the legacy, but in regards to her daddy issues.

It was to scream of rage, to be part of the legend that way, with no one having faith in her at _any_ moment and the bat-titles given to her not because of who she is and her skills, but because of others' personal affairs, hidden goals or problems concerning each other.

"Stephanie."

When she looked up from the black bodysuit with its contour of a golden bat on the chest, Steph's vision was blurred with tears.

"It doesn't matter.", Edward said softly, so very softly, while his grip on her hand tightened in a supportive, protective gesture. "The _reason_ why they gave the titles to you are their problem, not yours. Just like what they thought of you at the moment, and how they judge you now. Who cares about how they see you and what they think of you? They are wrong to underestimate you and they should treat you differently. All of them. This is established. But... what should it matter, that some are not clever enough to understand how beautiful and skilled you are? They will one day. For now however, don't let what they say get to you. You are stronger than that. You can choose to refuse letting their impact win, just as you choose who you'll become."

She addressed him a little smile.

"I guess you are right."

"Oh, I am.", he assured. "Not letting what others say or think hurt me to rather be proud of who I am and go my own way is one of the many lessons I learned from you, after all."

They shared a warm smile.

"... Do I _deserve_ it then?", Stephanie asked afterwards, an odd feeling invading her chest. "Robin, and now Batgirl? Do I deserve the titles while they have been given to me for others's personal purposes and never for _me_ as... who I am?"

"Stephie.", Ed called again.

He pushed back a blond band of hair behind her ear.

"No one deserved to walk in this path more than you.", he claimed.

All the authentic devotion and faith he always had in her radiated in his expression and overwhelmed his tone. It was heart-warming to hear someone speak about her with so much _passion_.

But he was not just 'someone', was he? Stephanie relaxed under the nice, very motivating words her brother hammered: 

"Who cares if they underestimated you? This never stopped you from proving _everyone _how wrong they have been. And you know. One day, _no one_ will even _dare_ to doubt Stephanie Brown is a hero. It includes her beginnings under the Spoiler name, being recognized as Robin, and now taking up the Batgirl mantle."

She granted him a thankful glance.

"You know what?", she asked fondly. "It's not the first time I realize, but it needs to be said out loud for once: Eddie dearest. You are the only person in my life who always believed in me."

They hugged after this, Steph feeling finally relaxed and at ease again. She may had for habit to take everything with a smile and stay positive, sometimes the self-confidence and optimistic attitude... cracked. Sometimes pretending to be strong wasn't enough. Sometimes she needed someone to be nice with her not because they pitied her but because they simply _understood _her.

Someone who heard her claiming smugly "I'm okay" no matter what she was going through, look at her in the eyes and reply "No you are not".

She tightened her grip, and Ed tenderly stroked her hair in return.

"It's normal to have doubts.", he confirmed his position of caring sibling while following her current thoughts. "And sadly, it's normal to grow insecure when everyone tries to make you feel that way, even the persons who are supposed to be your friends. It's a logical reaction. But no more."

His voice filled with determination, he pursued strongly:

"They tried to make you quit. They tried to abandon you. Over and over. Yet look where you are, who've become and who you are _about _to be now."

Still in their embrace, they just parted enough to meet each other's gaze.

"You are _better_.", he assured, a grin forming as Stephanie's smirk couldn't help but slowly return. "Better than what they think of you, and you pushed your limits far beyond what you thought yourself capable of at the beginning. Now it's up to you to keep the faith and take up this new challenge."

No doubt, Edward Nygma was skilled at pep talk.

But what really meant the world for Steph right here right now, is that he was _sincere_. He meant all of it. He believed in her, and was absolutely convinced she was not only worth it, but the _best_ in matter of everything.

"There's another thing I learned and that you might find useful to be reminded of.", Eddie went on. "No matter what they think now, their opinion will change. _You_ will transform it as you show them and prove everyone just how great you are. I know you can do it, since I see the real you already. I wish others could see it too, but although they don't for now, soon they _will_."

"... How?", Steph couldn't help but ask.

Her smile was back, but she still felt confused on this point.

"The bats and the birds are convinced I am incapable to be one of them.", she insisted. "So how could their opinion on me ever change?"

"If they refuse to see the obvious, it only means they are blind or stupid. Or both."

But he left the jokes aside and his fond gaze warmed up again as he added:

"A person very, very important to me always reminds everyone that not everything has to be about fear. There's room in our line of work for hope, too."

________________

"Maybe it's just the way it's supposed to be."

Pamela barely refrained herself from _slapping_ him.

"Don't you _dare_ say something like that!"

Her voice was sharp, cold, unforgiving.

But Edward heard the concern and a distress she tried to keep bottled behind her aggressive tone.

"Pam...", he tried to reassure her consequently, only to be interrupted again:

"Don't you dare.", she litteraly growled at him. "Say it's normal and you accept it. How can you even _begin_ to think such idiocity?! That's not how I raised you."

"... Fair.", he admitted.

And of course, he didn't _want _this either.

Yet... fate was a strange entity, wasn't it?

"Maybe I am simply not made for this.", Edward said quietly after a moment. "Being a 'good guy', I mean.", he specified. "I reform, I agree to change everything and take the right path to follow people I love, and I end up in a coma after only a few weeks out of Arkham. I've been injuried in my life, a lot, by many persons and sometimes very seriously. But never that much, never to that extend. Then I wake up one year later with no memories of who I am, only to hear I was a super-villain, my sister is dead and my ex is a crazy doctor. And now that I finally found back my mind, now that everything is back let's say at 'normal' for once and I am determined to _stay_ in the right side, it turns out I have brain cancer. Don't you think life just... doesn't _want me_ as a goodie?"

Pamela put a supportive hand on his upper arm.

"Eddie.", she said with a caring tone she conveyed very rarely and for very few persons.

Then she told him bluntly, her gaze judging him severely:

"This is without a doubt the most ridiculous thing I ever heard you say."

Edward blinked, surprised by the comment. Thanks to Pam's intervention, his depressed state easily vanished.

"Why do you..."

"Listen to me.", she cut again. "Life doesn't give a damn about you."

"... That's comforting.", he couldn't help but jeer.

Pamela chose not to pay much attention to the usual snark, and rather took back:

"There is no upper force or mystical creature taking your decisions for you."

"I am well aware of that.", he defended immediately. "It's not with _me_ that an atheism speech will ever be required!"

"Yet you seem to forget it.", she noticed. "Life is not easy? Fine, it's not the first hardship you face. And you have no other choice, my boy. You can't just let go and abandon everyone."

"... It's not a choice."

Indeed, he didn't want that to happen. He didn't know how to react when the doctor concluded the judgement was definitive, and gave a complete description of his condition, coupled with the "I am sorry" every patient fears to hear when coming for an analysis at a hospital.

Such cruel irony.

Edward survived multiple injuries, regular stays in a prison and everything it implied about mistreatments. He wore scars from abuse and manipulation of every kind.

But that was it. Just... scars.

Even his coma healed, since he recovered his memories and his loved ones were alive in the end. Jonathan's case was different.

Jon...

Maybe he should tell him? Should... try to talk to him. This was certainly the mature thing to do, but Ed couldn't bring himself to achieve it. Even if he knew he will regret it.

Yet announcing he had terminal brain cancer was a news... very hard to bring up to someone.

"True.", Pam must concede at present time.

Then her green gaze sparkled again and she concluded in a hard tone:

"But it's _your_ choice to fight or to let us down."

"You used to serve _another_ speech.", Ed recalled, suspicious. "The 'cycle of life and death' as you called it, and how there is a natural order what must be respected. Where is the Poison Ivy who believed in that now?"

"Screw that Ivy.", she muttered. "This is Gotham City, and you are my baby. So there is just _no way_ you could die. I won't let you."

They shared a smile.

Pamela was right, of course. As ever.

Edward was well aware or that. He just had to find the appropriate solution for this new problem, but there was no reason he couldn't fight it and find an answer. Even tricky questions have their response. If he searched, he will find it. After all... wasn't he the best qualified person on this goddamn planet to solve riddles?

(())

"Come in there."

Jason hesitated an instant, in search of a convincing argument. A smile formed on his lips as he found the right thing to say, and he added with fondness:

"I owe you a tuna sandwich."

Edward blinked, surprised. Then a pleasant warmth bloomed in his chest and spread its comforting feeling all over him.

"I... won't have bet you would remember that.", the ginger commented with delicacy.

"I didn't at first.", Jason admitted. "When we met for da second time as Riddler and Robin? I didn't make da link. But I _did_ eventually, only a... while later. The Lazarus pit transformed me. It made me smarter, much more than I was, and it... opened my eyes on a few subjects. On a few _feelings _too. Towards people very dear to me, especially one little irritating nerdy ginger genius who was ma friend before and who has always been there for me."

Jason put an arm around his shoulders, and Ed nested his head in the crook of the taller man's neck.

"Let me help.", Red Hood said tenderly, in a friendly tone rare were the people in Gotham he addressed to with. "I know what it is like ta die.", he even completed. "And so does Stephanie. So do _you_ already, after this year in a coma followed by so many months bein' lost in your own head. You don't have to live this again."

Jason's gaze hardened when they parted from the hug and he looked down to him, his blue eyes strict and his tone very serious as he declared:

"And ya have no right to let this happen to you while you have an easy way out."

"Easy?", Edward quoted, baffled. "How could it be 'easy' to go ask for such a favor from Ra's al Ghul while he..."

"He will accept whatever ya ask the _second_ you ask it, and will be truly vexed when he'll realize he was not your first option. He..."

Jason smiled a bit.

"He cares 'bout you. A lot. I swear, I am not makin' that up. He missed ya when you left..."

"We saw each other again here in Gotham a few times.", Ed objected. "Those were actually pleasant interactions, but he never let me forsee he missed me by any means."

"Well he does.", Jay assured. "Trust me. He _really_ does."

Edward must concede he didn't see it coming, but he felt very... honored, that was probably the convenient word for this, to hear the immortal loved his company more than he let on.

"Come in.", Jason reiterated his request, and Edward joined.

"It's probably the best option.", the former Riddler ended up considering later.

"It's the best we coul' think of.", his old friend validated.

"We?"

"What, you honestly thought Steph and I were goin' to _abandon_ ya? Not to talk 'bout Ivy, she just won't let you go, no more than Selina, Bruce... and basically everyone in da't town. You are just too popular, Ginger."

Jason winked at him, and Edward smiled.

"Furthermore, there are other persons who will be _more than happy_ to have ya visiting Ra's Lazarus pit again after years without seein' you."

"... Nina and Diedre?"

Jason nodded, and Ed felt an odd warmth of a different kind blowing like a light breeze in his heart.

"Them for sure.", the younger one stated knowingly. "And Ra's himself. As I told you, he misses you _so much_. He is just too shy to admit it. But I spent enough time with him'n Talia. I know how the al Ghul are workin'. I know what I'm talkin' about."

His smirk increased as he claimed:

"The guy _really_ misses you."

Knowing the man who owned a fountain of eternal youth missed him and would help him no matter what if Edward simply _asked_ was... something. It made him feel appreciated, it gave him the sensation to be... important. Plus he must concede he loved this strange yet somehow very funny man who had always been so caring and patient with him.

And... the Lazarus pit. This was what Jason alluded to when he insisted saying Ra's al Ghul liked him and was ready to help.

For as touching and heart-warming as the prospect was however, Ed _couldn't help himself_, he _had _to be teasing. So he relaunched by a sassy:

"So Ra's al Ghul, former Demon's Head and leader of the League of Shadows before he gave his title to Talia, a powerful magician, an outstanding fighter with genius-level intellect, and a respected _immortal_ is... too shy to talk to his crush?"

And although Jason and him were supposed and resolute to have a serious discussion, they failed to keep a straight expression after this truthful remark. Instead, they... bursted out laughing.

______________

Saying the Riddler wasn't popular would be lying. Of course, everyone in town knew him and that his last plan as a villain took place almost four years ago now didn't change a thing to the fact Edward Nygma's reputation remained more associated to labyrinths painted with green question marks than to detective work on the right side of the law.

But popularity doesn't only come from what a public of any kind remembers.

There is also, and... more _important_ some would say, what _friends_ think of someone they are close to.

On that point Ed realized once again just how strong his roots have become. Even with people he last saw a while ago.

Long lost was that time he lived alone outside in the streets of Gotham as a pre-teen with no one to help him or mourn him if he died for the simple reason no one _knew_ him.

"So I can't call you Echo anymore?"

Nina shook her head no with an amused expression.

"No more than I am supposed to call you Riddler.", she retorted, and Eddie stuck out his tongue at her.

"Fair point.", he must acknowledge.

What didn't mean he was done with teasing the change of name.

Technically, they all changed over the past years. Edward had no proper alter ego for now. Dick still called him Riddler, but most others simply used his first name. Sometimes the term 'detective' was used, without it becoming a systematic appellation. Jason was known as Red Hood for four years now, and Stephanie changed from Cassandra's uniform to her own Batgirl suit, customized with purple stripes, almost two years ago.

So after all, wasn't it just normal that Query and Echo evolved too?

"You think she won't see Damian as an heir?", Edward asked while the two of them were still catching up, long after their reunion earlier today and the litteral _party_ they shared during the evening which followed.

"Talia is a... very complex person.", the formerly called Echo dithered. "And an _immortal_ moreover. She doesn't see the world the way we do, and she has no intention to retire before a _long_ time. I can't predict her actions and what or who she will choose."

No need to add out loud what they both heard as a subtext here. Being Talia al Ghul's lieutenant in the League of Shadows was not the position Nina expected to keep all her life. She wanted... more.

But she was not in a hurry either. She liked the way things were, and the real friendship she built with the leader of the League. Now known as Onyx, right-hand woman of the Demon's Head and close friend with her, Nina became a much stronger and more skilled fighter who had great responsibilities in the League. And she sincerely and totally _loved_ the turn her life has taken.

"Believe me, nothing against you there.", the blond woman assured, and Edward nodded.

"I know. And I understand."

Diedre and him hugged. She won't stay long, but was pleased to come by for a few days to see Nina, Ed, Jason and Stephanie. The people who were her friends, her family even, during her time as Query.

A time she had enjoyed, with loved ones and stories which will forever remain among her most cherished. But for as great as it had been, this time also counted as the part of her life she now left behind with no going back.

"I am so very happy for you.", Eddie said tenderly.

"Same.", his former acolyte replied. "Things are looking bright for both of us."

"As it seems.", he approved softly.

He couldn't quite... tell how he felt.

His first bath in the Lazarus pit left him dizzy, a bit as if he just woke up from a night of heavy sleep: his steps were hesitant, his mind fuddled in a light confusion which lasted since yesterday.

Ra's assured it was normal for a first experience, and that he will simply need a few more immersions in the waters to be fully cured. This information itself seemed contradictory with what Edward learned about the pit and its powers over the years. Weren't multiple baths required for resurrection or to initiate immortality for the concerned person? While to cure an injury or illness, an only bath was enough? But Ed didn't point his doubts out. Ra's was the expert here after all, not him.

As for Diedre, whom joined yesterday, she stayed in good terms with Nina, Talia, Ra's and many of the assassins who have been her friends. So she was welcomed at the fortress, and apparently kept ways to contact the inhabitants here if needed.

She was a member of the League of Shadows, so even retired, the mercenaries remained supportive and ready to help each other. Many were the soldiers who retired at some point, but if they needed help even years after they left the ranks, they could count on their old partners.

It felt... safe, in a way.

Although she therefore kept contacts, for the rest Diedre didn't want to be found. Officially speaking, she remained a murderer of Gotham City. Query may disappeared from the town's radars for many years now, she never faced a judgement or had been lawfully aquitted.

Consequently she stayed evasive about her new life. Even with the persons who counted as her close teammates. She didn't tell them anything about her new identity or where she lived and what she did in this new life she began to build for herself over three years ago now.

She didn't talk but gestures said everything. And once only with Nina and Ed, although she didn't say her name or any information that could help find her, she confessed she settled for the best. Where and with whom they didn't ask, but they understood what she implied.

Diedre Vance, under a new name and now a different _person_ became a mother.

A reformed civilian with a family.

And her former partners in crime were just so, so very proud and happy for her.

(())

"You know what your problem is, Ra's?"

The owner of the place didn't suppress a sigh in response to the cockiness radiating from Edward's tone and his current smug attitude.

Those kids were _exhausting_.

However he couldn't have _predicted_ it: he knew Todd because both his daughter and him took care of the complete resurrection of the young man, whom then spent a few years training and fulfilling missions with Talia. And he appreciated Nygma as an intellectual match for him and a very interesting individual full of potential.

Edward was a child by many aspects, Ra's attested that already. What meant he was sometimes a bit too... energetic.

But that was nothing compared to this trio comprised of him, Red Hood and the third Batgirl. How could they be... _such_ children?! In _everything_ they did?!

As an immortal, he could say he saw _many_ things and met a lot of unusual people already. He definitely added this new girl he met for the occasion to his list of 'unusual people', which Jason and Edward were part of as well as a bunch of other Gothamites.

For example, Ra's never witnessed a behavior like hers when she entered his fortress for the first time.

"Nice house, tough guy.", Stephanie Brown had declared, then she _punched him playfully_ on the arm.

What left him stunned and made Ed and Jay _laugh_.

Not to forget Stephanie's conclusion after their first day of interaction: 

"You know, despite the appearances and your reputation of being an old weirdo, you are in the end very cool."

What to answer to that, he wondered, and the kids laughed again seeing his evident confusion.

But well. They were charming company, all of them.

For now, Ra's carried a fully healed and... optimized Edward to his own apartments after what will be his last bath in his Lazarus pit during this stay.

The boy didn't seem really grateful but instead couldn't stop himself from being _teasing_, as ever.

"I just saved your life using an advantage only very few benefited from.", the immortal reminded curtly; but although he showed an irritated facial expression, he was in truth more amused than anything. "So can't you show at least the minimum required of _respect _towards the man who granted you such a privilege and not start by telling him he has a 'problem'?"

"Hu... let me consider..."

Ed faked being in deep thoughts before answering straightforwardly:

"I can't."

Ra's al Ghul sighed, but then his pale eyes reflected fondness again.

"So?", he relaunched accordingly. "What is... my _problem_ in your opinion?"

Edward grinned. Then he leaned closer to the taller man, until he could talk just in his ear in order to reveal:

"Your problem, my dear; is that you are way too in love with me."

"... You keep telling yourself that.", Ra's ended up retorting.

Although he sounded reproving there, Ed detected the slight _confusion_ what appeared on his, for the rest, still as a statue face.

A reaction which naturally, caused Edward to feel highly proud of his mischief.

They didn't do anything further then, other than teasing from Eddie and being delicate from Ra's. And the young genius couldn't help but feel... very at _ease_, when he fell asleep in his savior's arms not much later that night, wrapped in the protective, comforting embrace under the warm blankets.

____________

"You... don't want to tell me?"

Selina tried to sound casual and not hurt, but that was a bit difficult.

Edward sighed.

"I can't.", he said in a gentle tone. "All I can do is assure you I am fine and out of danger."

He won't add anything else, they both knew it and knew the reason why. Catwoman didn't ask if Ivy was in the confidence, but it was... highly probable.

"I am glad.", she stated after a quite uncomfortable silence. "That you are safe and sound and back at having fun with your... new team."

Ed smiled delicately.

"I love this turn my life took and I... don't have to worry about any illness or mortal injury anymore. But Lina..."

His smile turned into a grin.

"Not because I can't tell you everything and that we are not... as close as we used to, means I stopped considering you a loved one and a very important person in my family."

They shared a tender embrace.

"I admit. I miss the time when you were my kitten.", she whispered fondly while they hugged. "But Eddie. I must tell you that... I am, too, so very proud of who you've become."

(())

"Let me guess, it feels very weird?", James Gordon asked knowingly and Edward nodded quietly.

Not the first time he saw his former rogues fellows arrested, but depending on the person it still felt... alien.

To see Jervis arrested, when he was at the GCPD to borrow files for his investigations. To talk to Harvey undercover when he was out of prison, and as a _visitor_ when he was at Arkham. Not the same with other villains, even the ones who have been his colleagues. But with the people who used to be, and still were for Harvey, his _friends_? That was... another story.

Two-Face's case was... complicated.

The former lawyer has been supportive of his reform, and when Ed came back from the al Ghul castle, they shared a few words to think about a 'future'.

"There is a place for you here.", Eddie had told him one evening they were at the Iceberg Lounge.

Of course it meant Two-Face escaped Arkham and was undercover; but although Edward turned to the other side of the game he most certainly _won't_ arrest his friends for no reason outside a scheme.

"No.", the low voice asserted. "And no need to convince me either, I made my choice a while ago. I guess Selina and I will keep our cells at Arkham a little longer."

"... Selina is almost never arrested by now."

"Well then."

He took a long sip of his whiskey.

"I guess it's just me and the demons."

Ed lowered his gaze.

Harvey deserved better. This was a shared opinion across all of Gotham from the _moment _he had this accident which burned his face and destroyed his life.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo.", he assured, always so calm. "I have no new life to begin if I change side. I will keep the way things are, and as long as I can see Cat and you from time to time, plus am welcomed at Oswald's, I'll be just fine."

Harvey was not even sad or mad about the changes. He was simply happy he kept contacts with his friends from the Rogues Gallery, and he never asked for more.

Still it felt... awfully weird once again, when Edward saw the former lawyer at the police HQ.

Batman and Robin had arrived with Two-Face while Ed argued with the detective Montoya to let him the access to a file he needed for his current investigation.

Since he was there, Dick played white knight ready to help, under Damian's reproving expression coupled with the usual "-TT-" he pronounced, by all accounts, _too often for his own good_.

At the end Montoya drove back Two-Face to Arkham, whom granted Ed a polite nod, and Gordon watched the scene with a slightly lost expression. Every passing month brought him nearer to a more than earned retirement, and in a few years the beloved Commissioner will leave his job to someone else.

"Need my help with something?", Edward asked after the Dynamic Duo left and he had his file in hands.

"Not for now.", Gordon smiled in return.

He quickly looked around to be sure no one listened, then confessed:

"I must say, this Batman is very good at the job."

Edward blinked. Dick took the mantle over two years and a half ago now. But except in the Batfamily and, of course, the villains closest to the Bat who noticed the change, no one was supposed to know the Dark Knight's identity changed.

"I worked with him for a... long while.", the old man explained calmly. "I _know_."

The way he insisted on the word proved he was not just referring to Dick.

"Then Batman is very lucky.", Edward whispered. "To have an ally and friend like you who protects his secrets."

"They are protected for sure.", he confirmed. "His and the rest of my family's."

Ed smiled warmly.

Of course the Commissioner knew the bats-and-birds' identities. They were members of his family. It was just so evident, he might have known _all along_. Maybe from the first night Barbara went out by her bedroom's window to fight crime in her Batgirl outfit and join the original Dynamic Duo.

That was twenty years ago.

And perhaps Gordon knew even before that, when it was just Bruce.

The time period seemed impressively extended once they thought of it.

Yet things, objectively, stayed the same: a Batman and his Robin flying in the night of this eccentric town, an independent Batgirl who teamed up with them at a few occasions, colorful villains and their complex schemes, anti-heroes dancing between light and dark in the middle of this giant shared game board.

Once again, Edward thought that _this_ must be the... real life.

And he asked himself... what were the inhabitants of other cities doing? Life outside Gotham and its attached magical locations must be very boring.

________________

"How about we call ourselves Red Hood and the Out..."

"Hey!", Stephanie protested. "Why would _you_ be the captain of our team?!"

"Well simply 'cause I already _am_."

Edward watched the childish argument with a smile.

"We should vote.", he intervened somewhere in their oral fight to avoid having the younger ones jumping to each other's throat.

That caught their attention, and they both turned a confused gaze to him.

"You want us to _vote_ our place as captain?", Stephanie asked with disbelief.

"Exactly."

Jason and her shared a skeptical look, then he stated out loud what they were both thinking:

"Ginger. Out of all yar brilliant ideas and the clever solutions ya propose, this suggestion is by far one of da most stupid."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. As often with him, the satisfied grin on his lips indicated he knew more than he let on.

"We can give it a try.", he argued then, clearly convinced there was no better approach than his.

New incredulous glances from the two former Robins, after what Jason declared:

"Very well."

Then he raised his right hand at the level of his shoulder, his palm turned outwards, and spoke in a solemn voice:

"I, Jason Todd, vote for Jason Todd."

Stephanie replicated his posture and official tone to speak on her behalf:

"I, Stephanie Brown, vote for Stephanie Brown."

Then they both turned back to Eddie, wondering why he had such risible idea, since they were both convinced he was about to repeat _exactly_ the same sentence but for himself.

Edward smiled broadly as he copied their formal stance and said:

"I, Edward Nygma, vote for Stephanie Brown."

Out of surprise, silence met this declaration during a few seconds. After what Steph and Jay exploded, one in cheerful giggles and the other in outraged accusations.

"Well thanks.", Jason concluded afterwards. "Ya can say it already: you have a _favorite_.", he blamed vehemently.

To reinforce his visible offended feeling, he crossed his arms on his chest and began to _pout_, in an attitude he more or less consciously learned from Eddie.

"It's not about that.", Ed assured nicely. "It's about what is _logical_. Let's evaluate the troops. I can't be captain of a team: I get too involved into the task I do, I couldn't take care of the organization of a group. As a partner yes, I've done it before and I'll do it again. But not as a leader. And you Jason, although you _do_ have this capacity, in our trio you are not the most suited to lead. You could direct soldiers or mercenaries, but _genuises_? Nope, that's not your field. Steph however, you _are _able to fully understand both of us in a real team interaction, since you walk easily on both our territories. About fights as a soldier just like about intellect as a detective. And of course it also works because you handle our most... hard to deal with habits."

They were both quiet after this, considering their options. They realized it indeed made sense that Stephanie, who was a special mix between Edward's skills and Jason's temper, was the most rightful captain to lead their team.

"This is not a gift.", the ex Riddler warned though. "It comes up with responsibilities. I know however, that not only you can assume this place, but that we can be a real, functioning team."

"We can be badass, you mean.", Jason corrected.

"And sexy.", Steph completed, and the two of them shared an high five.

Edward smirked.

"Sure. Let's not forget the most important."

He winked and the three of them laughed, way too pleased with themselves.

They were a 'team' for a while already, but they rarely referred to each other as such. Detective Nygma, Batgirl and Red Hood were independents who happened to work one with the others for some cases and practically lived together.

Yet until now, they spent the vigilante part of their life in solo for most missions. After their return in Gotham with a cured Edward nevertheless, they became a real team in the private and business life alike.

Both as the civilians and the anti-heroes they were proud to be.

They'll have enough battles to fight together from now on. Enough time to find a name. And well... they had the world, the known universe and the unknown to explore.

It didn't really matter what they started by. What they will do tomorrow, next week or next year.

All they knew is that they wanted to _do _something. To try everything and always look for new.

And of course, the most important in their goal is that they wanted to have _fun_.

"I have a question.", Steph announced, a day they were back in their apartment after another successful mission.

"Hum?"

"What is he still doing here?!"

They all turned their gaze to Mich.

Whom came and went as he wished, without anyone seeing him as a proper team member, but more... 'that friend who passes by and everybody loves yet no one ever takes seriously'. An opinion what got confirmed this evening. Edward, Stephanie and Jason will leave town tomorrow for a mission outside the country, and Music Meister actively asked to join.

When Jay asked how he could be of any help, the other seriously claimed:

"I can sing."

The trio shared a look.

"He'll be the mascot.", Jason concluded, and they all, including Mich, agreed with the true statement.

____________

"So this is... an ending?"

"I can't see how it could be the end.", Edward smiled. "Batman will come back, new villains blossom every day everywhere, Red Robin officially turned to the dark side and Jonathan disappeared with him for all we know. The situation doesn't sound like an ending to me."

Pamela nodded.

"True. Looks like we are not over being busy... In this town and elsewhere."

They shared a warm glance.

"Harley wants to do it right.", she told him then, and gave him a little envelope.

The paper mixed in an elegant drawing red and black card games signs and aesthetical green vines.

"The old-fashioned way. She began to look for a place and all, but she needs help to fulfill the complete organization.", Pam said fondly. "So this is a... preview. Harl will give an equivalent to Selina, and Jason and Stephanie are welcomed to join to participate in the making. But I wanted to take care of this one in person."

Edward knew well enough what the card inside was about.

It was no surprise, but instead an event expected by everyone, both rogues, goodies and in-between for many _years_ now. Still, Eddie failed to refrain his emotion at the prospect.

"Harley and you are going to get married."

"What gave you a clue?", Pamela jeered, and they both laughed.

"You are right.", he conceded later this same day. "It does sound like a good old-fashioned happy ending."

They shared a smile.

"But not a _definitive_ one." Edward rectified nonetheless. "More like... a closure before opening a new chapter of the book. Stephanie is right: after all... it's only the end if you want it to be."

Ra's al Ghul smiled.

A sincere smile, his heart filled with a type of love he hadn't felt in a long time.

He had no intention to leave this life, of course. Yet somehow, it has been a moment since he retired from some of his main activities. Talia was the leader of the League of Shadows for nearly a century now, and it will be up to her to find an heir to take her role of leader when she'll decide the time has come. Ra's much preferred living his life as he wished, between his castle and Gotham City. From Batman's arrival and everything that followed, the town lived its most interesting period for the past six centuries. He knew what he was talking about.

People considered Ra's al Ghul had a very limited sense of humor, and he must admit that most times, this was true.

But right now he couldn't help but smile to himself, proud of his... sort of trick.

Because he was very curious and _laughed_ already when he imagined Edward Nygma's reaction when the genius will realize he became immortal at the contact of his Lazarus pit. Sure, he'll have to bath in the magical waters again to keep this status alive, but for now he had approximatively the next... eighteen years of not aging at all and only _gaining_ in strength, endurance and capacities.

It will always be time then, to bring up to him that not only Ra's had the solid intention to give him one of his Lazarus pits to let him settle down somewhere, probably with his team, but he also wanted to teach him _magic_ as well as... everything else he knew.

As the rightful heir he saw for himself in this boy.

So indeed.

It was far from being an ending.


End file.
